Wizard?
by SuperDash1
Summary: Rainbow Dash es finalmente aceptada en la escuela de magia más prestigiosa del pueblo. Pero hay, conocerá a un chico de corazón frío y serio, que vive bajo una maldición. ¿Surgirá el amor entre estos dos personajes tan diferentes? ¿Se rompera la maldición?.


_**Hola a todos, esperó que disfrutéis que esta nueva historia, que esta para sustituir la historia de "New Feelings", y sin más dilaciones empecemos. **_

Una joven de pelo arcoíris estaba sentada en un pequeño banco de madera mientras leía un pequeño libro de hechizos.

-Uf, esto es demasiado difícil, ¿quién en su sano juicio querría convertir un pavo en una vaca?, no tiene sentido…- exclamó la muchacha mientras cerraba el libro y miraba a un gato que pasaba por hay cerca.

El gato solo se la quedo mirando mientras torcía la cabeza por el extraño gesto de la chica.

-¿Y tú qué miras?- preguntó mientras le sacaba la lengua.

El gato maulló y se fue de aquel sitio corriendo.

El sitio donde vivía ella era montañoso. Estaba aislado de todas las casa del pueblo de "MagicLazy".

La chica se levantó del banco y entro a su gran casa mientras bostezaba.

En cuanto entró, alguien toco a la puerta.

-¿En serio? De seguro no había podido venir antes- exclamó ella frustrada.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, un señor de pelo blanco entró rápidamente.

-Oye.. que yo recuerde no te he dado permiso de entrar, ni siquiera sé quien eres- murmuró la chica mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Soy Williams, el instructor de la escuela de magia más talentosa de "MagicLazy", esto es, la escuela "Stravaganzza", ¿la conoces?- preguntó el peliblanco mientras de la nada sacaba una taza y bebía de ella.

-Claro que la conozco, es a la escuela que siempre he querido entrar, pero bueno, ¿por qué esta aquí Williams?- preguntó ella mientras ignoraba completamente lo que le iba a pasar.

-Bueno, señorita Dash, ha sido aceptada en la escuela, pero es solo provisional, va a estar 2 semanas, y después el examen final, si lo pasa, estará oficialmente en la escuela- dijo Williams mientras sonreía.

Rainbow se quedo paralizada. ¿Iba a entrar a la escuela con la que siempre había soñado? ¿Por fin se convertiría en una gran maga?, ¿Por fin lograría hacer hechizos con algo que no fueran animales?.

-¿¡EN SERIO!?- gritó Rainbow mientras abrazaba a Williams.

-S-si, pero, por favor, suéltame…. Me falta el aire- susurró Williams mientras casi caía inconsciente.

-Lo siento- respondió Rainbow mientras se alejaba avergonzada.

Williams le explicó a Rainbow todo lo que debía saber de la escuela. Lo que estaba prohibido y demás. Lo básico. También le dijo que al día siguiente, partirían hacia la escuela. La emoción no se podía contener.

_**Al Día Siguiente…**_

Dash se encontraba a las puertas de la gran escuela que tenia enfrente suyo.

Era enorme, sus columnas eran azules, mientras que otras partes del edificio eran doradas, blancas… Era brillante.

Rainbow se sintió perdida, Williams le había dicho que fuera al dormitorio de chicas, pero, no le había dicho donde estaba.

-"Fantástico, ahora no llegare a tiempo, y me echaran en el primer día, muy bien Dash, muy bien"- pensó mientras que sentía que todo estaba perdido.

Rainbow miró a su alrededor, hasta localizar a un chico de pelo azul, con rostro serio, y con un parche en su derecho.

-Puedo preguntarle donde se encuentra el dormitorio de las chicas…- susurró ella mientras se acercaba al muchacho.

-Oye, esto, perdona, soy nueva y todo el rollo, ¿sabes donde esta el dormitorio de las chicas? Tengo prisa, y estoy súper perdida- explicó mientras hacia ademanes con las manos, un poco nerviosa.

El peliazul le miró extrañado, mientras ponía una cara sorprendido.

-Uh.. Esto, oh si, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Rainbow Dash, ¿el tuyo es…?- dijo/preguntó Dash mientras se extrañaba por la actitud del chico.

El muchacho solo le dirigió una mirada molesta, y empezó a caminar para la otra dirección. Para alejarse de ella.

-¡Oh si, gracias por la información maldito infeliz! que maleducado- exclamó Rainbow mientras se volteaba hacia el lado opuesto.

-Su nombre es Soarin, de seguro le has asustado, y no me extraña, con esos pelos- dijo una voz detrás de la chica.

Dash se volteó para conocer al dueño de la voz.

Era un chico de pelo azul más claro que el de Soarin, aparte de que lo tenia rapado por un lado, también tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-¿Quién eres tu?- preguntó Dash mientras ignoraba el comentario anterior.

-Soy Enojo, ¿y tú preciosa?- preguntó mientras sonreía.

-Soy Rainbow Dash, y un aviso, si me vuelves a llamar preciosa te voy a cortar esa lengua tan educada que tienes- exclamó Rainbow con un aura oscura rodeándola.

-Parecer ser que eres una chica dura ¿eh?, me gusta.., bueno, ¿eres nueva? Nunca te había visto por aquí- dijo el chico de ojos verdes mientras sonreía.

-Si, soy nueva, ¿sabes donde esta el dormitorio de las chicas? Estoy un poco perdida- explicó Rainbow mientras se sobaba la frente.

Enojo le explicó donde se encontraba el dormitorio de las chicas, lo que ayudo a Dash para prepararse para su primera clase.

_**En La Clase…**_

Todos los alumnos estaban sentados en sus respectivos asientos, menos Rainbow, que estaba al lado del profesor, el cual le estaba comentando que había obtenido un compañero.

-¿Un compañero? ¿Eso es bueno?- preguntó Dash confusa.

-Es muy bueno, hay personas que no consiguen uno hasta que se gradúan- respondió el profesor.

-¿Y quién es?- preguntó Rainbow desinteresada.

De repente, Soarin apareció al lado de ella.

-Yo- respondió él cortante.

-Así es, Soarin será tu compañero, él es un esplendido estudiante, así que mejor que te pongas a su altura- dijo el profesor sonriente.

-Profesor, ¿no hay una manera de no tener compañero? No quiero ser compañero con ella- preguntó Soarin serio.

El profesor sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación.

-No se puede Soarin, eso ya deberías saberlo- sentenció el profesor antes de comenzar la clase.

El primer ejercicio era hacer llover, el primero en salir, casualmente fue Soarin.

Al coger la piedra que hacia que lloviera, se puso nervioso.

Pronunció el hechizo y si, empezó a llover. Pero esa lluvia trajo viento con ella, fue horroroso. ¿No decían que era un buen alumno?.

El profesor lo arregló, y empezó a explicar como hacerlo, de nuevo.

Rainbow estaba sentada en una esquina, mientras repasaba a toda la clase.

Paró su mirada. Justo vio a Soarin sentado en la esquina de la otra clase, pero todos los asientos que le rodeaban estaban vacíos… Es como si los estudiantes… le tuvieran miedo ¿pero.. por qué?.

Dash paró sus pensamientos en cuanto escuchó un nombre.

-Rainbow, ¿podrías intentar hacer que llueva dentro de la clase?- preguntó el profesor.

Dash solo asintió y salió al medio. Cogió la piedra del agua. Esta piedra podría hacer que lloviera, que nevara o que pasara cualquier cosa relacionada con el agua.

Solo tenia que tenerla entre las manos y pronuncia el hechizo, no era tan difícil… ¿no?.

-Que se haga el agua en este espacio… Que se haga el agua- pronunció mientras cerraba los ojos nerviosa.

Abrió sus ojos, y miró la piedra. No había pasado nada, ¿verdad?.

-¡RANA! ¡RANA!- gritó una chica que se levantaba de su sitio escandalizada.

Dash solo se sonrojo. Estaban.. lloviendo ranas.

De repente, la campana sonó, todos los presentes salieron corriendo asustados.

-Señorita Dash, usted se tendrá que quedar en la hora de descanso para recoger todas las ranas que su hechizo ha derramado- dijo el profesor saliendo de la clase.

-He cumplido una parte del hechizo, he hecho llover algo, no lluvia, ranas, pero he hecho llover algo…- dijo Dash enfadada mientras recogía una rana.

Dash levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada seria de Soarin.

-No es bueno estar cerca de mi- dijo él mientras se salía de la habitación.

Dash solo se quedo mirándole confusa y decidió que….

_A) Ir corriendo detrás de él y preguntarle a que se refería_

_B) Quedarse hay. Total, si te pillan fuera igual te castigan._

_**Y hasta aquí. Esperó que os haya gustado, hasta el próximo.**_


End file.
